Misunderstood
by sonofneptune777
Summary: Percy Jackson, the Savior of Olympus, dies at the age of 18, betrayed and misunderstood by his friends. Annabeth, his second and last love, betrays him, resulting in tragedies. Tragic/Angst.
1. Chapter 1

I am so SORRY! I got grounded from video games including computer for a whole solid MONTH... Of course, I snuck in when my parents were gone but didn't have time to write a story. This is a terrible excuse if you consider that I could've written some on paper but it only occurred to me today... -_-' So suck on that... JK! So I am extremely sorry and I just thought of this story yesterday. I'll still update Chaos story later but for now, this is all I got. Thanks for reading!

This is just a traditional tragic story... I just thought of it... I think it will be a little different though. Also, should I change the age at the time of death so the story can survive longer or should I do a sequel? I got plans, you know.

Misunderstood

Percy Jackson walked through the woods, bleeding uncontrollably and dying slowly, and painfully. Why did this happen to him? He wondered. One day, he was this amazing and cool guy everyone wanted to be or be with, and now he was trashed and treated like a piece of

garbage in the dumpster. Why did this happen to him? He repeated the question over and over again. Then he fell, his breathing slowly fainting, until he took the last breath and slammed into the ground, face first. The savior of Olympus, the mighty Percy Jackson, died

betrayed and misunderstood by his friends, at the young age of 18.

The Beginning: Chapter 1

Percy just returned to Camp after this awesome high school year at Goode High. Many people, including Grover, Thalia, and Nico were attending Goode High. They had a lot of fights, dramas, and other high school stuff, but at the end, they were the same good old friends

that fought monsters together. As soon as the bell rang, signaling the end of the last day of school, Percy and his crew got on Percy's Prius Paul had given him and went full speed towards the Camp with a very decent feeling. Percy could just feel the excitement and fun he

was going to have during the summer. As usual, Percy was wrong. As soon as the crew stepped onto the hill, they saw Annabeth hanging out with a guy. They were too close for Percy's liking but Percy ignored it. "Hey, Wise Girl!" He yelled and Annabeth ran up to him.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain. What's up?" "Nothing really but who's that guy you were hanging out with?" "He's just one of Hephaestus's sons that tell really funny jokes. Why?" "Oh, nothing." Percy dropped the subject and started asking Annabeth about her summer. "Well, the

family thing has been working good so far. Very good, actually. I never expected it. Then Chiron called me to Camp to assist him in Camp matters so I came. Then I met Mark." "Huh?" "Mark. The son of Hephaestus we were talking about..." "Oh." "Umm... This is very

awkward..." Grover interrupted. "Let's go to the canteen." Thalia said tugging Grover and Nico to the direction of the Canteen. "So..." "So..." " What have you been doing in Camp, so far?" "Just doing all the arrangements and the building blueprints for the other camps."

"Nice. I see you are pursuing your dream." Percy said with a smile. "Thanks! Well, I have to go to Mark right now because he needs help with Ancient Greece history." "K, see ya." Percy watched as she ran towards the Hephaestus cabin, with a pang of jealousy stabbing his

heart. 'It's just friendship, and nothing more. Besides, she's not even yours.' Percy winced as his thoughts did not soothe him in any way. Then Percy went to grab a snack at the Canteen, too.

Percy was just calming himself at the hot tub in Poseidon's Cabin. Unfortunately, Tyson was too busy because his new boss was very harsh towards him. During the Second Titan War, Tyson's boss had died. Since there was no war, Tyson really didn't do anything. So he had

to do something for a living. He picked forging, which was his primary nature and had a rough time. Percy invited him to Camp but Tyson just loved his work too much, even if it meant not seeing his most loving brother regularly. Percy stopped daydreaming when a knock

on the door interrupted him. He opened up the door and bunch of Aphrodite pictures squealed. "Told you he had no shirts on!" One girl yelled. "Yeah... Keep it down, please. No paparazzi please." Percy slammed the door shut. Few minutes later, someone else knocked the

door. "What now?" Percy put on a shirt and opened the door. "Percy, it's Annabeth." Thalia said, breathing heavily. Percy's heart thudded. "Why? Is she hurt?" Percy couldn't lose her after everything they went through. "No... She is... Just come and see and do not, I mean

DO NOT, hurt anyone." Percy jogged along side Thalia to the beach. Then he stopped dead in his tracks. "Annabeth?" Percy asked. And there she was, making out with Mark, where their first real kiss started. 'She betrayed me.' Percy started crying. Then he ran towards

Mark, with tremendous amount of rage. All there could be heard was a breaking of a nose, Annabeth and Thalia's scream, and the disgusting sound of a skull cracking as Percy hit Mark's head with the hilt of his sword.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the late update... This time, I'm not going to give an excuse because I really don't have one. I just suck. So... I'm sorry. I hope you'll like this. (Son of Neptune was great! Everyone, read it. It inspired me to write another fanfiction again.

Misunderstood Chapter 2

Suspected Death and Guilt: Chapter 2

Percy was brought back to Earth when he heard the frightening sound of a certain skull breaking. It was Mark. But then Mark stood up, gasping and looking surprised by what had happened. Then a body on top of him fell down. It was Annabeth. It was Annabeth's skull that broke. Percy fell to the

ground. He gasped and gasped. It was like he was forced back from breathing. Percy didn't know what to do. His only comfort was the pain that was shown on Mark's face. 'Annabeth is dead... Annabeth is dead... Annabeth is dead... Annabeth is...' Percy repeated and repeated this sentence until

he was shaken by Nico. "Percy. It's going to be all right. Annabeth isn't dead. Yet. Chiron and bunch of Apollo's medics are healing her. You're not going to be in a major trouble, though. Thalia told the whole story to every campers and they decided it wasn't your fault." Percy looked around. No one

was there except Nico and Grover. The sun was setting. The waves were calm. It was as if nothing had happened. Percy was relieved a little, but then he knew one thing. He should not be close to Annabeth anymore. They could survive with that, literally. "Come on, Percy. It's dinner time." Percy

definitely heard the horn blare all around the Camp. "Let's go then." Percy and his friends walked quietly to the Dinner Tables.

Everyone was looking at Percy. Some expressions were sad, sympathy, and other sorry emotions for Percy. Few of them were disgust, revolt, and other negative expressions. They came mostly from Athena's and Hephaestus's Cabin. Percy just sat down for he was used to campers staring at him

every day. He was sick of it actually. He gave his offerings to Poseidon, Athena, and Hephaestus. "Sorry, Lady Athena and Lord Hephaestus. I'm so sorry, dad." He whispered and he saw the golden ashes floating upwards. Chiron then spoke. "Get ready for Capture the Flag." Everyone except Percy,

Thalia, Nico, and Grover screamed and cheered with happiness. "This is going to be a long night." Percy whispered to himself.

It was the Zeus cabin who had the flag which was odd because only Thalia was in it. Then she picked Hades, Hermes, Apollo and Ares cabins. The other cabin who had the flag was Poseidon cabin, Percy, who had sided with Athena, Hephaestus, and all other camps. The teams were really unfair but

Thalia paid the price for it. She was washing dishes with the Harpies for a solid TWO months. And she had to give up her hot shower which was a huge thing. "Let's go." Percy told his alliance. "Hephaestus cabin, set up traps east and west. Then lure them into traps or just go all out with your

weapons. Athena cabin, help Hephaestus cabin set up and also do the luring. However, Apollo kids are probably going to shoot you with arrows so make sure to bring your shields. That goes for everyone. Then just sneak up and use your knife to knock them out. DO NOT kill or mane." Percy

continued until he gave missions to all cabins. Then he got ready for the horn. The horn blared few minutes after and Percy charged through the battle. 'Unless Nico and/or Thalia gets me, I'll be fine.' He thought. He ran until he heard the earth rumble and the undead rose from the Underworld. 'Of

course. Just my luck.' Then a lightning bolt skinned him giving him a small shock to Percy. "Drat. Percy's invincibility always ticks me off!" Percy smirked. The undead threw their swords at him. He just let them hit him and used his Earthquake ability to send them back to the Underworld. Percy heard

Nico sneaking from behind. Percy turned quickly and jabbed him in the stomach. Nico winced and said, "Too late." Nico appeared in the back without any cuts and stabbed Percy in the back, aiming for his Achilles heel. Percy used water to trip Nico. Another lightning bolt set the tree 1 foot away from

Percy on fire. Percy looked around and spotted Thalia. An arrow bounced off Percy's forehead. "Bull's eye." Nico joked. Percy kept running until he saw Clarisse grabbing his flag and sprinting toward their area. Percy splashed water on her and she fell back, the flag falling few feet behind their territory.

Nico disappeared and got the flag. Then Percy used a earthquake to catch him off guard, and threw Riptide at Nico to force him to shadow travel. Percy picked up the flag but he felt a pain in the back. "Bull's Eye!" Thalia exclaimed. Percy picked the arrow off, concentrated on the small of his back,

healed it using the water he drank earlier. Thalia pouted. "Darn it!" Thalia used one of lightning bolts to hit him in the chest. Percy was thrown off guard. He saw Thalia charging at him. Then Percy sped up, and threw the flag in the river. He willed the currents to send his flag further and further away.

Nico snuck up, stabbed Percy in the back. Percy groaned in pain, and stabbed Nico in the ankle so he couldn't move. He willed the creek to heal him but Thalia saw that as a chance and used the bolt to connect the lightning with water and Percy. Percy quickly tore off the connection between him and

the water and summoned a little whirlpool that chased Thalia away. Then he felt a little tickle on the head. He looked behind. Mark was standing with a recently-broken hammer (Percy's curse is hard so it broke the hammer when Mark hit him). Percy stood there, understanding what had happened. He

quickly stabbed Mark in the chest and kicked him over the creek. Percy heard Chiron yelling at him. Chiron was furious. But Percy sped up, got the flag, and eventually won the game. "Percy, please meet me in the Big House." Chiron said after the celebration.

Chiron was yelling at him for his behaviors. "Percy! He is a precious member of our community, not to mention that he got rid of the Hephaestus's Curse." Percy talked back. "I'm a precious member of the community, too." "Yes. I know Mark hit you. However, it wouldn't have hurt you in any way.

You can't just stab someone just because he did something that didn't hurt you at all." Percy was so angry. The earth started to tremble, and for once, Chiron did not stop his anger. Chiron got his bow and arrow ready. He notched it at Percy's back, circling around him at an incredible rate. However,

everything stopped when a son of Apollo yelled, "Chiron, come here! Annabeth is in a fatal condition." Chiron didn't even look at Percy and quickly ran to the Infirmary. Percy trailed behind. He stopped abruptly when he heard Chiron's sobs. He never heard Chiron cry before. It struck him. Annabeth

was dead. His final love had passed away. That night, they had the burial of the history's best strategist, Annabeth Chase, the daughter of Athena and Percy Jackson's ex-girlfriend, who died at the age of 16.


End file.
